


Lantern Light

by MaybeWren



Series: An Eye For An Eye [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Wilbur didn't blow up L'manburg, but Fundy won't listen.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: An Eye For An Eye [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046665
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Lantern Light

Wilbur releases another lantern and smiles at the night sky and smiles. He can just remember when Phil taught him how to make them so they don’t float too far. He can remember his joyous laughter and getting distracted by his brothers. They perfectly contrast the stars in L’manburg’s colors. 

“Admiring your work?” Fundy asks from the shadows.

“I didn’t do it,” Wilbur answers.

“Oh really? Why didn’t you help us? Why did you run away before the explosions?” Fundy snarls.

Wilbur drops his head. “I was too far away. I didn’t know it was going to happen. I just wanted to give you space.”

Fundy scoffs and Wilbur can hear him walk closer on his blind side. “You’re such a fucking liar.”

Wilbur sets down the lantern he was making and turns. Fundy is heavily shadowed in the lantern’s light. Still, he can see Fundy’s cold eyes and barred teeth. He’s not sure what to say that will convince Fundy he didn’t do it. 

“It wasn’t me,” Wilbur says in an attempt to drown out the voices screaming at him. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Fundy cackles. “You really expect me to believe that? You’re so  _ selfish. _ You only do things for your own gain. You think I’ll believe that you didn’t do it just this once?”

  
Wilbur opens his mouth to say something,  _ anything _ , but Fundy turns and leaves. Wilbur is left standing on his own, unsure what to do. He knew that they would think he did it. Why did he let them convince him to come? Wilbur shouldn’t be here, he doesn’t deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written for months but haven't had the motivation to post it. Sorry. This series is done now.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
